1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a large-area, double-sided, high-temperature superconducting oxide thin film using a sputtering deposition technique by which a large-area, high-temperature superconducting oxide thin film is formed on the both surfaces of a large-area single crystal oxide substrate.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the prior art of sputtering technique, to produce a large-area, high-temperature superconducting oxide thin film of above 2 inches of diameter, various types of production methods have been proposed such as; a method of producing a large-area thin film on a metal plate by rotating a circular plate type target (U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,032), a method of producing a large-area thin film by attaching a target to the outside of a cylindrical type target supporter (U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,400), and a method of producing a large-area thin film by deposition using a hollow rectangular type cathode target and moving a substrate parallel with the surface of the target [H. Koch, et al. Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology A.9(4), 2374 (1991), Th. Schuring, et al. Physica C 262, 89 (1996)]. By these methods, however, a high-temperature superconducting thin film can be deposited only on one surface of a large-area single crystal substrate.
To apply a high-temperature superconducting thin film to a digital electronic device and a microwave device, however, it is essential to develop a technique by which a thin film can be formed not only on one surface but also on both surfaces of a large-area single crystal oxide substrate.